


Saturdays

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Ziggy have a Saturday night tradition.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Saturdays

Saturday was always the designated day for you and Ziggy to crash somewhere, and watch all the films and television programmes you had neglected to watch throughout the week; the routine was quite simple - he would let himself into your home with the spare key you had given him, and would either let you get in his car and drive you to his place, or crash on your sofa; tonight was the latter; the two of you would order a takeaway, usually king prawn curry or king prawn fried rice with chips and curry sauce, and crack open a couple of beers, and simply sit and watch and eat and drink and cuddle. You decided to watch War Horse tonight, as he had never seen it, and it was on, but around halfway through, you looked over, and nearly frowned - Ziggy was sat there, tears in his eyes and his fist clenched, pressed to his quivering lip. 

“Zig, is that, are those… tears in your eyes?” You asked, gently taking his hand and squeezing it tightly as you offered up a smile; you had already cried a great deal at the film, but that didn’t matter, as you looked at your boyfriend and saw him doing his best to hold it all back. 

He shook his head quickly. “No! No, why… why would I cry? It’s just a dumb film.” 

You smiled, bringing his knuckles to your lips and kissing them sweetly. “I think it’s cute that you’re getting emotional.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head and swallowing thickly, turning his focus on you, as opposed to the heart-string-tugging film. “Did… did Nick help you set up your new bed?” 

You knew what he was doing, and nodded. “Yeah, he came over the other day to make sure it was all up and ready to be, y’know… put into good use.” 

A dashing smile crossed Ziggy’s lips as he looked you up and down. “Have you broken it in yet?” 

“You know I haven’t,” you told him, biting at your bottom lip. “Why, do you wanna go upstairs and see how sturdy the springs are?” 


End file.
